


A Different Routine.

by ranae654



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Blindfolds, Demon Dean, Enemas, Extremely Underage, Forced Feminization, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Name-Calling, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Urine Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4975459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranae654/pseuds/ranae654
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has been on the same routine with Dean ever since he was seven but now, now it's different and Sam doesn't like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Routine.

Sam was on his knees on the bed, waiting for Dean.

Dean had blindfolded him and tied the twelve year olds hands behind his back, so he knew that the kid wouldn't try anything.

This was a daily routine for Sam ever sense he was seven and he knew that Dean would never trust him enough to untie him, and take the blindfold off. 

Dean did insist that they kicked things up a notch, just because he wanted to see the child, beg, and plead for him to stop whatever he was doing. So today it was feminization.

Not only was Sam tied up but Dean made him get dressed in a pair of white panties and made him put lip gloss on so he would look, in Dean's words, sexy and slutty.

Sam was very uncomfortable but he always told himself to be on his best behavior for Dean so that he wouldn't get punished because Dean's punishments made Sam want to die.

They were so terrible that Sam even tried to kill himself when Dean was asleep a few years ago when they were first beginning this dysfunctional whatever it was.

He heard footsteps and knew it was Dean that entered the room. He immediately fixed his posture by sitting up straight and resting his hands on his lap.

He couldn't help the cold chill that ran up his spine, once he felt Dean's hand on his shoulder, sliding down his chest and his torso.

"How's my girl? Has she been behaving?" When Sam didn't answer Dean grabbed his hair tightly and pulled his hair back. "I asked you a question, now if I'm not mistaken I believe with a question comes an answer." Dean pushed him down onto the bed and put his hand under Sam's upper thighs and pushed his lower part up so that his ass was on display all for himself.

"Yes! Yes!, I've been behaving, good, so good, all for you, sir!" Dean let out a cold, dark laugh and pulled down the panties on Sam. "Tell me, is that a lie?"

Sam sometimes could go away with telling small lies but not a lot, and in all honestly he has not been on his best behavior. He has played with himself at least twice today, and came each of those time onto the sheets, that were under the comforter that he was now laying on.

"No, sir."

Dean's hands began to trace down from Sam's neck to his back, and before Sam knew it two long dry fingers plunged into Sam's, tight, small, also very dry hole, causing Sam to hiss out in pain.

"What have I told you about lying Samantha? I guess I'll have to punish you." Before Sam could even beg him not to Dean grabbed one of his dirty socks off the floor and shoved it into Sam's mouth.

"I thought you would've learned by now but apparently not." Sam was flat out shivering now and had goose bumps running up and down his whole body.

Dean kept on fingering Sam, adding a finger every three slides, and then he just stopped once he had four in.

Sam didn't know what Dean was planning and he didn't want to know, he just hopes this won't be as bad as last time when Dean decided to fuck him nice and dry, while he was not able to cum the whole night.

"You know for a girl, you really have a dirty hole, but good thing they make things for that." Sam, let out a small whimper and that earned him a very hard slap on the ass.

"Now, none of that, you don't have anything to whine about right now." Sam heard him open something and slide something out of a box. His brain scattered trying to find a reason of why something would be in a box, that Dean was able to inflict pain on him but he came up with nothing.

"Don't, go trying to kick it away, because it'll just make things worse for you." Dean slid something into Sam's hole and it was too small to be a dildo and too big to be an anal bead. That was when Sam felt liquid being inserted into him.

"This is what people call an enema, also known as the cleaning system for your anus."

What? Sam started to panic because he knew these things were painful, very painful and he just couldn't believe that Dean was using this on him right now. He was scared out of his mind and started well more like tried to wriggle away from Dean but he knew that would be unsuccessful.

"Why do you always try to fight me? You should know by now that it will not get you anywhere whatsoever."

Withing ten minutes Sam was cringing from the extensive amounts of pain in abdomen and it didn't help when five minutes into those ten minutes, Dean decided to make him drink three glasses of water, give him a second enema, and still would not untie Sam's hands, so he was left lying on his stomach on the mattress with no where to go. Dean had left to get something else, and he warned Sam that if he made a mess on the bed while he was gone there would be severe consequences but Sam just couldn't hold it in, so he let it out.

Dean walked in the door about five minutes later and as soon as the door opened his eyes flicked back. "You've been a bad little girl."

Dean walked over to Sam and pulled the gag out of his mouth, and pushed him off the bed. "Get up." Sam got up off the floor and began stuttering over the words that came out of his mouth a little too fast.

"I didn't meant to, please sir, please I didn't-" Dean cut him off but back handing him in the face, sending him back down to the floor. "Get up, go kneel on the floor in the bathroom."

Sam did as he was told right away, but he still felt like he had to go. "I don't think I'm done sir."

"Oh, you're done." Dean slammed his head onto the floor and shoved a butt plug into Sam's already sore hole. "You have a lesson to learn little missy."

"I can't hold it, I need it out, please! It hurts!"

"Yeah, I know it hurts, but you deserve it, now you'll learn to listen, won't you, you bitch." Dean left Sam there in agonizing pain on the floor while he went to grap a cup from the kitchen. When he came back the cup was filled with urine, Dean's urine, and Sam could smell it right when Dean set it down in front of him.

"Drink it." No way in hell was Sam drinking that, no way. He shook his head no aggressively and Dean laughed, he laughed as this entertained him so much.

He took out a knife from his pocket, and slashed Sam's back three times. "Drink it." Sam really wanted to die, he thought maybe if he kept saying no then Dean would cut him up enough to kill him, so he shook his head no but Dean knew what Sam was trying to do.

He pulled Sam up, forcing him to make eye contact with him. "Ah, sweetheart, you don't have a fucking choice." Seconds later Sam's mouth was being forced open and Dean urine slid it's way down his throat. "Good girl."

Sam whimpered and fell back down onto the cold hard floor.

Dean felt like Sam still didn't learn his lesson so he snapped his fingers and Sam felt his insides start to feel like they are on fire. He was just about to scream when Dean covered his mouth. "Ah, ah, can't have the neighbors hearing can we. Oh and in case you were wondering what I'm trying to do well, I'm trying to turn your blood into acid. In order to get me to stop all you have to do is apologize for all the things you've done and I want you to tell me you love me."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I should've have disobeyed you! I had no right! Please forgive me! I can't bare you being mad at me! Please I-I"

"You what Sammy?"

"I-I"

"In about thirty more seconds your heart should give out."

"I love you Dean Winchester!" Sam felt all the pain in him fade out, leaving him in eternal peace, sort of.

"There it is." Dean snapped his fingers again and the wounds all healed on his back, but his abdomen was still in severe pain. "Now, I want you to get up, go back to your position on the bed, on top of your mess, and wait for me. Go."

Dean came revealed what he brought home once he was in front of Sam. He pulled out a vibrator, a cock ring, the usual but the last thing is what got Sam, it was a pregnancy test.

"Now, what do you say that we try for a child."

 


End file.
